


Fallout

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: Nick and Greg have a fight.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Fic prompt

“Until you can return the time I wasted on you, I don’t want anything to do with you.”

The words cut right through his heart. He’d never seen Greg this infuriated before and it shocked him into silence for a few beats until his own anger rose to the surface.

“Just don’t come knockin’ on my door again, soon as you change your mind for the twentieth time,” he spat out, taking advantage of knowing all about Greg’s insecurities.

Greg wheezed.

“I won’t!” he shouted and purposefully pushed his drying rack over, sending laundry flying all across the floor. A few seconds later Nick heard the slam of the bedroom door and winced. His first instinct was to follow Greg but he had made is abundantly clear that he didn’t want to talk. 

“Fuck,” he grunted, rage still fuming through his insides. 

The sound of Greg’s favorite metal band started booming through the walls and that’s when Nick decided to leave. 

He gritted his teeth to suppress the urge of slamming Greg’s apartment door. He didn’t need to make a scene in front of the neighbors who had probably already gotten an earful of their fight.

Instead he bundled his energy into accelerating his steps until he was actually running across the parking lot to his car. He closed the door louder than necessary and punched his fist against the steering wheel. 

“You goddamn idiot!” He choked out and wasn’t sure if he was referring to himself or to Greg.


End file.
